


【潘剑】血蛆为誓【R18】

by Shilong



Category: Aatrox Pantheon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shilong/pseuds/Shilong
Summary: ·星灵潘森x亚托克斯·平行宇宙，设定为亚托克斯被潘森击败·血腥暴力注意





	【潘剑】血蛆为誓【R18】

“这就是一直叫嚷着要毁灭世界的暗裔吗？”  
潘森踩踏在亚托克斯的胸上，把那炽烈跳动的心脏狠狠地往下挤压践踏，胸腔是肉眼可见的塌陷着，猩红的血液把他原本就暗红的身躯渲染的更加凄厉，全身上下尽是深可露骨的致命伤口，暗裔的血液铺张了这片贫苦的大地。  
潘森瞥眼望着亚托克斯试图挣扎的可怜模样，他的指尖想去触摸那摔落在一旁的巨剑，他森冷的嗤笑一声，金色的枪弧刹那闪过，亚托克斯的五指被尽数削去，十指连心般的疼痛即使是他这样的暗裔也有些似乎难以忍受，他的身躯疼的向上微微弓起，迎来的却是潘森更用力的践踏，他的口中喷出一股暗红的血液。  
“巨神的杂种...”  
“还有力气说话？分不清处境是吗，暗裔？”  
潘森麻利的用枪刺进亚托克斯的嘴中，他挥动着手臂，晶莹的汗珠伴随着断舌的溅跃，如同从湖中跃到陆地上将死的鱼儿那般弹跳着，亚托克斯猩红的眸中满是怒意，所有的污言秽语发出来只能是野兽的咆哮，但在潘森耳里听着就像是奴隶的欢愉求爱声。  
他朗声大笑着，仿佛自己脚下的正是一条发情的野狗一般让他感到自豪。  
“怎么了暗裔，你是在求爱吗？你这扭动着的样子真像是一只发情了的野狗啊。”  
“是要本天神来满足你吗？”  
潘森持枪划开亚托克斯的四肢，断臂和身躯之间只有大概三分之一的血肉连接在一起，森森白骨伴随着噗嗤的血流声侵染着潘森的金色长枪，那长枪变得愈发明亮和闪耀，如同正义的执裁般鲜明耀眼。  
现在亚托克斯和这具身体的联系已经愈发微弱，他只要稍稍用上力气他的那些四肢就会悉数断裂变成一滩滩恶心的碎肉，他已经可以预见亚托克斯那般恼怒无能的样子，那副试图用力却扭捏纠结的样子，像个在床上被巨根男人狠狠插入晃动着他们为之自傲的翘臀一样令人作呕的下贱模样。  
这幅身体是他所厌恶的，那个扭曲的暗裔住在这幅躯壳中就像是一条恶心的蛆虫污染了水果的香甜。  
他要把这个蛆虫抓出来，踩踏成恶心的虫汁。  
他要用尽所能去羞辱这个冒犯天神的愚蠢东西，一副狂妄自大的丑陋虫子还想踩着神明上位？做他妈的美梦！  
潘森狞笑着，粗糙的指尖带着巨神的烈火，他从亚托克斯的脖颈往下摁压着，他的指尖愤恨的刺进亚托克斯的身躯中，炽热的金色烈火在血与肉的丑陋外壳中散发着一阵阵令人反胃的恶臭和焦糊味，他细致的划过亚托克斯的锁骨，从他的胸口，从他的奶头，从他的腹肌侧肌，大腿外侧，小腿内侧，直至到他下体的隐匿之处。  
一路上，他挑断了那些肌肉的筋，划破了那藏匿的血管，切碎了碍事的骨头，蒸干了恶臭的鲜血，直至到每个男性的隐秘之处，他很想知道即使是暗裔在自己的性器被这般火焰揉捏，套弄，甚至是从头部刺入时，这位暗裔还是否会有着恼怒的矜持，而不是化作泪眼婆娑的荡妇？  
潘森抬眼望着亚托克斯那怒目圆睁的双眸，无穷的愤怒在他的眸中激荡成焚天的地狱之火，但此刻的他唯有无能狂怒，他不断挺动着身躯干扰着潘森手指的进行，可当那粗糙的手指带着如日一般的烈火刺激自己的下体时，他的表情终归还是多了几分不堪重负和苦痛，那横撇着的眉头微微向下压，眼角也有着稍稍的牵扯。  
—很好，就是这个样子，就是这样才是你本该有的下贱样子，贱婊子。  
潘森的指尖缠绕着那血红的肉茎，用指尖点破那一个个涌起的血管，血管炸裂的声音就像是一个个气泡那般美妙荡然，他逐步收纳着手指，在亚托克斯那雄伟的状物之上有节奏的律动套弄着，他的动作舒缓轻柔，就像是对待一个襁褓的婴儿那般柔和。  
他不用抬眼都知道亚托克斯现在这个贱样子，那副极力忍耐却又不得不承认的快感，一股脑维持自己那所谓的“天神战士”的矜持的样子，可无论再怎么掩饰，那极力掩饰着的喘息和带着热气的雾气，和身躯逐渐发热的兴奋样子，都无时无刻不在告诉着潘森一个事实，他确实让这个恶心的臭婊子兴奋起来了。  
—怎么会让你这种小野狗如愿呢？  
潘森收紧手指，青筋突起手上力量暴起，他的指甲狠狠地刻入亚托克斯的巨物中，他要捏断亚托克斯的下体，他不断的向着手心实力，尿道和青筋尽数被搅碎成肮脏的烂肉，他奋力的向上拉扯着，扯断的下体还连着一丝血筋，暗红的液体中混杂着白色等浑浊不清的淫靡颜色，亚托克斯的参加也在此刻适时的响起，震天的怒吼伴随着猩红的眼泪，那怒吼的声音却只发出半截，潘森的脚底狠狠压在亚托克斯的喉咙间，他只能发出嘶哑悲戚的咳嗽声，宛如一个被丈夫抛弃了可怜女人。  
潘森痛快地大笑着，他举着亚托克斯的下体在主人的面前左右摇晃，如同逗狗一般嘴角带着玩味的笑意，但这可不是逗狗的笑意，而是纯粹的不能在纯粹的极致恶意，是厌恶和嫌恶的集合，就像是世界上最为恶臭的腐烂生物在你的面前炫耀自己的那般让人感到作呕和恼怒。  
“啧啧啧，这可是你自己的东西，想拿回去吗？那就给你。”  
潘森用枪挑起那断舌和这根断掉的物体，他撕开亚托克斯的嘴，用枪在他的嗓子眼上抖动着，他看着那还带着污浊白液的柱状物体和那湿滑粘稠的舌头掉入那原主人的嗓子中，他膝盖用力直接用力顶着亚托克斯的下巴，让他的上颚和下颚来了个猛烈碰撞，骨头断裂的声音就如同独奏的鼓点那般清晰而富有节奏，令人心生愉悦。  
—这还早着呢。  
潘森阴冷的想到，他一脚踢翻亚托克斯的身体，在翻滚的过程中亚托克斯的左臂和左腿筋肉近乎弹射一般翻了出来，落在地上的声音黏糊的就像是砧板上的碎肉一般，当然，左臂和左腿也的确碎成了两截肉块。  
—啊啊，真是可惜，明明想看他自己挣扎而断掉的丑陋模样。  
—不过还有更棒的在后面呢。  
潘森啐了一口在亚托克斯的臀部上，那暗红的臀部倒是挺紧实，潘森用脚撑开那只断腿迫使着左臀瓣张开，诱红的小穴伴随着呼吸微微张合，潘森用枪在地上划擦着血液和污浊的淫液，灰尘与沙土卷携着草根与虫卵，残存的碎骨夹缝在这些凡物之间，他用枪狠狠地刺入亚托克斯的后穴中，他感觉到血肉在蠕动在被撕裂的剧痛，感受到了亚托克斯全身痉挛用力试图支撑起身体的努力，像极了一只虫子被扯断了肢体后奋力挣扎的样子。  
“挣扎吧暗裔，像一个虫子一样扭曲蠕动着挣扎吧，试试吧，看看你那仅剩皮肉的肢体能支撑起你这样的身躯吗？”  
潘森肆意的大笑着，亚托克斯的身躯伴随着那些脆弱皮肉的断裂而重重的摔落在地，潘森的手里的长枪却因此往前更深入了些许，潘森已经听到了亚托克斯那无声的咆哮，想必体内的肠子被挑断和内脏搅合成一团恶心的腐肉会让人感受到格外的痛苦吧，一想到这个曾经的天神战士的躯体被这般凌辱践踏，他的心中会不会羞愧的想要自绝生路呢？  
他奋力的向前伸去，那辉耀的长枪似乎划破了亚托克斯的腹部，暗红的血液随着地面沾湿了潘森的脚底，潘森用脚踩踏着枪的末端，就像是杠杆原理一般让枪尖向上划去，那些坚硬的肋骨和肺部全都脆弱的不堪一击，就如同切割纸张那般轻松如意，他撕开肺泡，从他的胸腔中狠狠的把圣枪射了出去，与此同时飞出去的还有亚托克斯的身躯以及从地面上划拉而过的碎肉，骨头和肠子以及内脏混合在一起，像是刚被屠宰的动物一般。  
他那血肉模糊的腐烂身躯卷起地上的泥沙烟尘，骨头断裂的嘎嘎响声在这幽冥的山谷中黯然回响。  
亚托克斯的头撞在山崖上变的血肉模糊，他的后背更是从小穴处一路到肩胛骨附近的骨头和脊椎全都被挑出，他的身上就连骨头都是暗红色的丑陋颜色，潘森闲庭信步的走过去拔出亚托克斯背后的圣枪，现在他的身体唯一还在跃动的器官就只有心脏，不过潘森可没有就此罢手的意思。  
他把亚托克斯反过来，用长枪一点点切开他左胸的皮肤，划开那阻隔的肌肉，斩断那猩红的血管，只留下一颗硕大的暗红心脏在山谷中回荡着声响，他用长枪戳刺着心脏，每一刺都会让鲜血迸发，如同小喷泉一般。  
他一直戳刺着，耐心十足，毕竟折磨虫子而言本身就是一件很有乐趣的事情。  
亚托克斯的表情从未停止过愤怒，可直至后面他的表情已经扭曲翻转，他的脸上难以做出任何正常的表情，血泪混杂在一起，无关被砸的稀碎，就连那最具有威慑力的骇人红瞳也变成了黑色的空洞，天灵盖更是被切削成碎渣，粉红的脑浆到处四溢，就像是人类市场里面常有的草莓酱一般。  
潘森用亚托克斯心脏的血液在这个臭虫后背上写上自己的大名，在他那还存余一半的臀瓣上更是写进了凌辱之言，他把亚托克斯的脑袋砍下来放在那原本是男人性器的裆部，把他的肢体以错乱重合的方式搭在一起，左手放在右脚处，右腿放在左手上，左腿放在右手上，右手放在左腿上，他还把肠子拉出来在亚托克斯的脖子上挂了一圈，看样子就像是去度假的旅人在脖子上套的盛夏画圈一般。

肮脏的血蛆在这具遗体的身上扎根成长，暗红色的苍蝇飞向猩红的落日。


End file.
